L'amour est une route sinueuse
by nab68
Summary: Konan joue un double jeu, membre de l'aktsuki, elle fait une mission pour Gaara avec l'aide des ninjas de Konoha. Mais ses sentiments vont la faire balancer entre les deux camps ... Mais qui va-t-elle donc choisir?
1. Chapter 1

La mission

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps à Suna, lorsqu'un jeune homme roux aux yeux vert et ayant un tatouage sur le front, passa les portes de la ville sans réveiller les ninjas qui étaient sensés les surveiller. Il avait rendez-vous avec trois autres personnes, dont une qui allait probablement changer la vie du village.

La chaleur était encore présente malgré l'heure avancée. Il longea les falaises qui délimitaient la cité tel une ombre. Le rendez-vous avait lieu dans une petite oasis dont très peu de personnes connaissaient l'existance.

Il arriva après une demi-heure de marche sur le lieu de rencontre. Il y avait déjà une belle jeune femme blonde coiffée avec quatre couettes est un autre jeune homme brun qui avait une drôle de peinture violette sur le visage.

« Gaara, pile à l'heure pour ne pas changer ! lui dit la blonde

-Ca ne sert à rien d'être en avance. Si on donne une heure c'est pour s'y tenir.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient tous réunis quand, dans un léger bruit, une personne vint se rapprocher d'eux. C'était une femme qui devait être âgée de quelques années de plus que Témari.

« Konan, ça fait longtemps, nous sommes heureux de te revoir, lança la blonde. Ton départ de Suna a été si brusque !

- Oui je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne voulais pas de se destin tout tracée, leur répondit la nouvelle venue sur un ton désespéré. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas donné tout se mal pour me retrouver pour quelque chose de futile! Rajouta-t-elle en ayant repris sont attitude habituelle.

- Eh bien … comment te dire, tenta Kankuro, l'ainé des frères.

- Nous avons besoin de toi pour changer la route que prend actuellement le village, trancha Gaara au vu des hésitations de son frères.

Après quelques instants de silence, Konan fit signe a Gaara de continuer et de lui expliquer.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir l'état dans lequel se trouve le village actuellement ?

-Hélas non.

-Nous savons que si nous ne mettons pas hors jeu le Kazekage, une guerre va éclater et le village entier va en subir les conséquences ! C'est pourquoi il faut le plus rapidement possible éliminer le Kazekage !

- Je comprends, mais pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? Vous avez les compétences pour tout les trois !

- Oui mais si nous agissons aux yeux de tous, la situation politique pourrais empirer. Il nous faut quelqu'un de discret qui peut approcher le Kazekage, qui n'aura aucun lien politique et qui pourra se faire oublier et survivre pendant un certain temps après l'action le temps d'arranger les choses….compléta Kankuro.

-Il nous faut TOI, lâcha Temari après les prises de parole de ses frères.

Konan avait enfin compris pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi ils avaient pensé à elle alors qu'elle avait quitté Suna : à cause de se que ses ignobles tantes voilais lui infliger comme destin. C'était justement sur se destin qu'ils voulaient baser leur plan pour renverser le pouvoir ! Après un moment de réflexion, elle leur dit sur un ton froid :

« Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Ma vie est bien comme elle est !

-Une fois les choses réglé tu pourras rentrer à Suna pour de bon, lui répondit Kankuro

- Ah bon ? Je pourrais revenir en étant la meurtrière du Kazekage ?

- A sa mort, nous ferons en sorte de dissoudre tout le gouvernement avec ses conseillé véreux, expliqua Temari, puis la loi veut que se soit le ninja le plus fort qui reprenne le pouvoir, or il se trouve que surement c'est Gaara, il pourra te faire réinsérer !

Konan sembla réfléchir. Rentré ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, mais cette mission elle pourrait l'effectué d'abord pour se venger et ensuite ce serait une bonne opportunité pour l'organisation. Ils auraient un village en moins sur le dos. Après mure réflexion elle répondit :

« C'est d'accord, mais il nous faudra un allié de poids dans cette bataille !

-Ne t'en fait pas, nous irons a Konoha, je suis sur que le Hokage ne nous refusera pas son aide, se n'est pas dans son intérêt, dit Gaara avec un petit sourire aux lèvres


	2. Chapter 2

Retours au pays

Une semaine était déjà passée depuis l'entrevu secrète entre les quatre ninjas. Konan avait accepté cette mission même si ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment de renouer avec le passés. Elle avait une nouvelle vie et s'était promis d'oublier l'ancienne. Mais une occasion comme ça ne se présente pas deux fois, donc elle l'avait accepté. D'ailleurs, le chef de l'organisation avait approuvé son choix. Maintenant qu'elle avait dit oui, une chose était sur, elle irait jusqu'au bout !

Elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où débuterais sa mission. Elle prit donc ses affaires qu'elle avait laissé dans le petit studio qu'elle occupait, lorsqu'elle n'était pas au repère, depuis quelques années dans un village non loin de Suna, les mis dans son sac en toile beige, mis une cape de la même couleur sur ses épaules, enfila sa capuche et parti vers Suna. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse dès qu'elle franchirait les portes du village.

Après environ deux heures de marche elle arriva devant le village, elle y pénétra puis se dirigea vers le bureau du Kazekage. Elle n'avait pas envie de le revoir mais bon, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle toqua puis attendit qu'on lui dise d'entré.

« Entrez, répondit une voix froide de l'autre côté de la porte. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et se posta devant l'homme le plus puissant de Suna. Il y eu un silence qui fut brisé par se dernier.

« Je vous prierais d'enlevé votre cape et de me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez »

Konan retira donc sa capuche et quelle ne fut pas la surprise du Kazakage en la voyant ! Une magnifique femme d'environ un mètre soixante-dix, la taille fine et le visage fin, des cheveux bleu comme les abysses remonté en un chinon laissant juste quelques mèches tomber autour de son visage, une fleur blanche dans ses derniers et des yeux bleus comme la glace. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien elle !

« Konan, heureux de te revoir, dit-il avec un sourire sadique et pervers collé sur les lèvres. Je ne pensais pas te revoir après notre dernière rencontre, tu avais l'air décidé à ne plus revenir il y a cinq ans.

- J'ai changé d'avis que veux-tu. Mes tantes avaient planifié mon avenir depuis que j'étais petite, je ne voulais pas m'y résoudre mais finalement je dois l'accepter. Et à se moment là tu étais aussi d'accord, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton neutre malgré que ses mots lui brûlaient la gorge.

- J'en suis plus qu'heureux de se retournement soudain de situation, mais permet moi de douter de ta bonne foi. Comment puis-je être sur qu'il n'y a pas anguille sous roche ?

- Je savais que tu me dirais ça, alors j'ai pensé t'apporter un petit cadeau. Je sais que Suna et Konoha ne sont plus en très bon termes. Je te propose de ramener une délégation ici afin de signer une nouvelle alliance. Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton sur.

-C'est d'accord, dit-il après un moment de réflexion, Au moins après cette alliance ils ne m'enquiquineront plus ! Et quand veux-tu faire cela ?

-Je partirais dans deux jours avec ton meilleur homme (elle savait que se serais Gaara), je les ramènerais, nous célèbrerons l'office puis tu signeras l'accord après.

- Très bien tu partiras avec Gaara (bingo).

Konan se dirigea vers la porte quand le Kazekage rajouta sur un ton obscène :

« Il me tarde que tu sois mienne pour enfin gouter à ton corps, j'y ai souvent rêvé depuis la proposition de tes tantes »

Elle sorti de la pièce en se demandant si elle avait bien fait d'accepter enfin se mariage arrangé même si c'était que pour avoir l'occasion de faire sa besogne et pour le bien du village.

Pendant se temps, dans le village caché de la feuille, un garçon blond aux yeux couleur océan revenait après presque trois ans d'absence. Il se tenait devant les portes du village en repensant à tous ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il avança dans les rue de Konoha puis se dit qu'il devrait d'abord aller voir Tsunade pour lui dire qu'il était revenu. Il alla donc d'un pas déterminé vers le bâtiment du Hokoge en regardant les changements qui avait eu lieu dans le village.

Il marchait tranquillement lorsqu'une personne lui sauta au coup comme une sauvage, il en tomba à la renverse. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre se qu'il c'est passé. Une personne, une fille lui a foncé dessus comme une folle, une fille aux cheveux rose … ROSE ?

« Naruto tu m'as trop manqué, ça fait déjà trois ans que tu es parti !

-Sa … Sakura, tu es couchée sur moi »

Sakura ne s'en était pas rendu compte et piqua un far mémorable. Elle se releva les joue rouge puis aida Naruto à se relevé. C'est qu'elle en avait de la force dans les bras comparé au moment où il était parti.

« Je suis désolé mais j'étais si contente de te revoir …

-Se n'est pas grave, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir ! Dit-il avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Tu as bien changée en trois ans.

En effet, maintenant qu'ils étaient debout, Naruto regardait attentivement Sakura. Elle avait presque la même coupe de cheveux mais les courbes de son corps et les traits de son visage montraient qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'elle était avant. Ce qui marqua le plus le jeune homme fut ces grand yeux vert qui lui envoyaient un regarde déterminé, plein d'espoir et de bonheur (probablement parce qu'il était de retour)

« Dit Naruto, je pense que tu viens de rentrer non ?

- Oui, j'allais justement chez Mamie Tsunade lui dire que j'étais de retour.

- Bon très bien, ça te dis qu'on fête ton retour avec tout le monde chez Ichiraku samedi soir ? Tu auras l'occasion de revoir tout le monde !

- Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus manger de ramen , dit-il des étoiles dans les yeux, si tu me prends par les sentiments … C'est d'accord !

-Parfait ! Bon je te laisse aller chez Tsunade, de toute façon je dois aller à l'hôpital ! A plus !

- Ouais, à plus tard !

Naruto parti en direction du bureau de l'Hokage pendant que Sakura parti dans le sens opposé. Il était heureux d'être revenu !


	3. Chapter 3

Rencontre avec le Hokage

Il était très tôt se ma matin là, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais il y avait déjà deux ombres devant les portes de Suna. Konan et Gaara s'apprêtaient à partir pour Konoha afin de rencontrer le Hokage.

« Tu es prêt on y va ? demanda Konan en réajustant sa cape

- Oui c'est bon, on en a pour environ deux jours si on se dépêche

- Il me tarde d'en finir, donc on fera le voyage en deux jours.

- Ok, alors partons !

C'est ainsi que les deux ninjas se mirent en route pour Konoha. Le trajet allait être long, surtout pour Konan, ça fessait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus voyagé accompagnée et ça l'angoissait un peu. Enfin sont dernier compagnon de route était aussi son amant alors le voyage était ponctué de nombreuse halte mais pas de beaucoup de discourt. Heureusement que son compagnons n'était pas bavard de nature, donc ça devrait aller. Enfin elle devrait tout de même faire des efforts sinon sa mission sera pire que ce qu'elle est déjà. Elle entama donc la conversation avec Gaara :

« Tu… euh… ça te dérange pas que se soit toi qui m'accompagne? Demanda-t-elle, ne savant pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Non, ça me fait un peu sortir du village. Depuis un certain temps c'est difficile de sortir.

- C'est vrai, depuis un certain temps c'est difficile de sortir, le climat est tendu avec les autres pays et le Kazekage ne facilite pas la chose, il n'est pas vraiment pour des relations pacifiques avec les autres pays d'après les échos que j'ai eu. Il est avide de pouvoir et ne pense pas au bien des citoyens.

- C'est pour ça que nous avons fait appel à toi, cette situation a assez durée.

-Je comprends, hélas …

- Oui et je comprends mieux aussi pourquoi tu es parti il y a cinq ans…

La remarque surpris Konan, elle ne pensait pas que Gaara pouvait se montrer si compréhensif envers une autre personne que lui. En y réfléchissant, ça lui paraissait aussi bizarre qu'il s'inquiète du bien-être des habitants de Suna. Etant petit, c'était un garçon renfermé voir paranoïaque.

« Dis, ma question va peut-être te sembler bizarre, mais depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux autres ? Avant tu n'étais pas comme ça !

Gaara sourit en coin ce qui choqua encore plus Konan et lui répondit :

« Mais toi t'es toujours aussi directe ! Pour tout te dire, il y a trois ans j'ai rencontré l'hôte du démon Kyubi et il m'a ouvert les yeux. Il est de Konoha et depuis on est amis. C'est aussi pour ça que l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha me tient autant à cœur.

-Ah … Je comprends mieux.

Elle réfléchi un instant, puis se souvint qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce garçon dans l'organisation où elle était. C'était là qu'elle était allée quand elle avait quitté tout ceux qui lui était chers il y a cinq ans. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle ne voulait pas finir comme ses tantes l'avaient décidé, d'est-à dire comme une femme qui n'a pas le droit de penser ou de bouger. Mais pendant ça cavale elle pensait quand même souvent à ces personnes à qui elle tenait tant, surtout à Temari.

« C'est vrai que les amis c'est important. Mes amis m'ont aussi manqué lors de mon absence, surtout ta sœur. Elle a beau être plus jeune que moi, elle était très mature à l'époque et on s'entendait bien

- Normal, vous avez le même sale caractère.

Gaara avait dit ça sur un ton si naturel que Konan ne lui mit pas son poing dans la figure. De toute façon il fallait admettre qu'il avait raison, elle avait le même sale caractère que Témari.

Ils avaient déjà marché toute la journée, et la nuit c'était installée dans la forêt. Il commençait à faire frais et c'était plutôt agréable comparé à la chaleur du désert de Suna. Les deux ninjas décidèrent donc de s'arrêter pour la nuit et de repartir à l'aube. Cette première journée c'était plutôt passé. Konan et Gaara avait un peu discuté de tout et de rien pendant le voyage et ils commençaient vraiment à s'apprécier et à nouer des liens, un comble pour des personnes qui n'étaient pas de professionnels des relations humaines !

Après avoir mangé près du feu ils continuèrent encore à papoter :

« Lorsque tu es partie il y a cinq ans, où es-tu allée ? Demanda le roux sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je me suis retirée dans un petit village, pas celui où vous m'avez retrouvé, puis j'ai continué à m'entrainer. Une fois que j'étais assez forte je suis devenue un mercenaire, il faillait bien que je vive. Puis je me suis fait une réputation et après vous m'avez retrouvé !

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout lui dire, surtout pas qu'elle était allée rejoindre l'akasuki et qu'elle en était encore membre. Elle était certes devenue une mercenaire, mais ces missions la qualifieraient plutôt de tueuse à gages d'où son entrée dans l'organisation. Mais personne ne savait vraiment qu'elle en fessait parti, le secret était bien gardé. Pour tous elle était juste une simple nukenin pas trop dangereuse. C'est pour ça qu'aller à Konoha ne lui posait pas de soucis.

Konan et Gaara dormirent cette nuit là à la belle étoile, puis repartirent le lendemain à l'aube comme prévue.

Le deuxième jour, ils arrivèrent enfin à Konoha. Avant de rentrer dans la ville Gaara demanda à Konan de mettre ça capuche.

« On ne sait jamais, si ta réputation est arrivée jusqu'ici, on aura du mal à arrivé jusqu'à l'Hokage. Surtout que lorsque des rumeurs arrivent à ton sujet, on donne toujours comme description « une femme aux cheveux comme la nuit, une rose blanche dans ses derniers et les yeux comme la glace» donc tu serais vite repérée ! » Lui expliqua son compagnon.

Ils pénétraient donc dans le village et se dirigeaient vers le bureau du Hokage. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Gaara frappa et Tsunade invita les personnes à entrer. Elle fut étonnée de l'identité de ses invités, enfin surtout pour Gaara car elle ne connaissait pas l'autre personne qui avait enlevé sa capuche.

« Gaara, si je m'attendais à te voir ! dit-elle encore sous le choc

-Je sais, Hokage-sama, depuis que les relations entre nos deux villages se sont détériorées, plus beaucoup de ninjas des sables ne viennent à Konoha, et inversement, répondit poliment le roux.

-Hélas oui, souffla Tsunade. Mais au faite qui est cette personne ?

Tsunade l'analysa rapidement puis écarquilla les yeux.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est … C'est…, elle resta sans voix

-Si je suis bien Konan, Nukenin de Suna, celle qui a été promise à l'actuelle Kazekage par ses tantes à cause de mes affinités et techniques rares, qui sont héréditaire, et qui c'est donc enfuit il y a cinq ans.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton plat comme si elle se présentait en donnant son nom et son adresse, mais là elle avait résumé sa vie. Enfin ce qu'elle voulait qu'on sache de sa vie.

Tsunade mis plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Puis elle ajouta

« Oui c'est vrai que c'est du gâchis pour un ninja de ta classe de te promettre à un homme tel que lui. Si tu n'avais pas fuit, tu aurais été un élément important.

-Je le sais mais croyez moi j'essaye de me ranger (c'est ce qu'elle voulais leurs faire croire) … enfin après une dernière mission.

- Une dernière mission? Demanda Tsunade perplexe

-C'est pour ça que nous sommes là justement, dit Gaara. Nous voulons assassiner le Tyran qui nous sert de Kazekage.

Cette révélation scotcha le Hokage. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Apparemment oui car les deux ninjas ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle reprit contenance, croisa ses mains pour y poser sa tête et dit :

« Je sais que se serait une bonne chose pour les deux pays, mais notre village ne peut pas vous aider au risque de provoquer une guerre.

-Nous avons déjà tout prévu, nous n'avons besoin que de deux équipes. Je m'explique, dit Gaara sous le regard interrogateur de Tsunade, Konan tuera le Kazekage pendant leur nuit de noces puis disparaitra un certain temps. Après nous éliminerons les ministres du gouvernement puis nous choisirons l'homme le plus fort comme nouveau Kazekage.

-Très bien mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous faut deux équipes !

-Beaucoup de ninjas de Suna ont trouvé leur compte dans cette situation politique, en amener une nouvelle ne sera pas facile. Les ninjas de Konoha seront une aide diplomatique. De plus on pourra signer une nouvelle alliance une foi le nouveau Kazekage mis au pouvoir

-Oui je vois, et comment faire rentrer les ninjas de Konoha dans Suna ? Et comment être sur que le nouveau Kazekage sera d'accord pour une alliance ?

-Je m'en suis occupée, j'ai dit au Kazekage que c'était un cadeau pour prouver ma bonne fois, résigner une alliance avec Konoha, dit Konan, et pour le nouveau Kazekage, se sera surement Gaara comme c'est le ninja le plus fort du village.

-Ok, je vais en parler aux ninjas qui vont vous accompagner.

-Non, on préférait qu'ils croient qu'ils sont là pour signer une alliance, ils seront plus naturels et comme ils ne sont qu'une aide, peut-être ne seront-ils utile que pour la mise en place du nouveau dirigeant. Ils n'ont donc pas besoin de savoir pour les meurtres, avança la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

-Oui je vois. Vous aurez donc deux équipes, l'équipe de Kakashi (Naruto, Sakura et Saï) et celle de Gai (Neji, Tenten et Lee).

-Naruto est de retour ? Demanda Gaara surpris

-Oui il est rentré il y a trois jours.

- Quand pourrons-nous partir ? Demanda Konan en changeant totalement de sujet.

- Dans trois jours, car demain une fête est prévue pour le retour de Naruto. D'ailleurs tu pourrais venir Gaara, je suis sur qu'ils seraient tous heureux de te revoir, proposa Tsunade en se tournant vers le concerné.

-J'aimerais bien, mais ma mission est de veiller sur Konan et je …

-On y ira tout les deux, coupa cette dernière, tu as aussi le droit de voir tes amis et comme ça je les rencontrerais !

- Si tu insiste.

-Bon voilà une chose de réglé, on se verra à la fête, même les vieux sont invités, lança Tsunade en riant. A demain alors.

-A demain, dirent les deux ninjas du sable en même temps avant de partir.


	4. Chapter 4

La fête

Ce soir était un grand soir pour Naruto, il allait enfin revoir toutes les personnes qui lui étaient cher. Il était environ dix-huit heure et il devait être chez Ichiraku dans environ une heure, il était donc temps de se préparer. Il prit donc une bonne douche chaude, se coiffa (enfin si on veut) puis alla s'habiller. Il avait opté pour un jean simple et une belle chemise orange. Avant de partir il se mit juste un peu de parfum, histoire de se rendre plus homme qu'il ne l'était. C'est bon, dix-huit heure quarante-cinq il pouvait y aller.

Pendant se temps dans la chambre d'hôtel que l'Hokage leurs avait mis à disposition, Konan et Gaara étaient encore entrain de se préparer. En effet, un des deux ninjas ne savait pas quoi mettre (et ce n'était pas une fille !). Et oui Gaara était stressé à l'idée d'aller à cette fête…

« Bon Gaara il faut que tu te décide maintenant.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre !

-D'habitude tu ne mets pas autant de temps pour choisir tes vêtements pour sortir

-Mais là c'est différent ! dit Gaara exaspéré

Konan pensait avoir compris le problème mais n'ayant eu pendant cinq ans que des rapports sociaux avec des hommes dépourvu de sentiments, elle n'était pas sur. Enfin, elle décida quand même de prendre les choses en main :

« Tiens, met ce jean foncé et cette chemise manche courte noir, ça fait classe mais décontracter en même temps, lui dit-elle en lui balançant les affaires.

-Merci je suis prêt dans deux minutes.

Naruto venait d'arriver devant chez Ichiraku. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour devant l'entré et se mis à repenser à tous ses amis tels qu'ils étaient avant qu'ils ne partent. Il se demandait comment ils avaient bien pus changer et s'il leurs avait manqué. Et oui, il avait peur qu'en ouvrant la porte il n'y ait presque personne. Il avait connu la solitude toute son enfance, puis il s'était fait des amis après l'académie, mais ses amis le considéraient-ils aussi comme leur ami ? Naruto avait peur de la réponse à cette question.

Après s'être torturé l'esprit pendant plusieurs minutes il décida de pousser la porte du restaurant et toutes ses craintes furent dispersées en l'espace d'une seconde. Devant lui se trouvait plus d'une dizaine de personnes qui étaient là pour fêter son retour. Il n'en revenait pas.

Dans la salle il y avait bien sur Sakura, Ino, Kiba et Akamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee et Neji mais aussi les senseis Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma et Gai ainsi que Shizune, Tsunade et Jiraya. Il y avait encore deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas (ou ne reconnaissait pas). Un jeune homme blanc comme un mort, cheveux noir et un sourire faux collé aux lèvres, et un autre portant un parqua qui lui montait jusqu'aux yeux et une paire de lunettes noires.

Après la surprise de voir autant de gens réunis, Naruto parvins enfin à articuler quelques mots :

«Bonjour tout le monde » Dit-il avec un sourire dont seul lui a le secret tout en se grattant la tête.

Il y eu un fou rire générale. Ils venaient tous de retrouver leur Naruto.

Ça fessait déjà dix bonne minute que tous le monde bavardait joyeusement (ils voulaient tous savoir se qu'avait fait le blond pendant son absence et ses projet futur) lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme et un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge. Naruto regarda les nouveaux venu avec de gros yeux : son ami Gaara était là pour son retour. Il se précipita vers lui et le pris dans les bras, se qui ne manqua pas de gêner ce dernier qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'accueille. Après quelques instants, et sentant le mal aise de son ami, Naruto consentit à le lâcher et lui dit :

« Quelle surprise, je ne pensait pas te voir ici, surtout depuis les problèmes entre Suna et Konoha

-C'est justement pour résoudre ces problèmes que je suis venu

-Oui il est venu me voir à se sujet et je lui ai proposé de venir, expliqua Tsunade, je savais que ça te ferait plaisir.

-Oué, je suis trop content ! Dit-il tout sourire.

Puis il regarda la fille qui l'accompagnait comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle avait les cheveux bleu où y était accroché une rose banche et ses yeux étaient bleus pâles. Elle portait un pantalon beige et un tee-shirt noir assez moulant. C'était une belle femme se dit le blond avant d'ajouter :

« Ben dis donc Gaara, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de goût en matière de filles !

-Euh… Non … se n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit le concerné visiblement plutôt gêné.

-Je suis une ancienne amie pour être exacte surtout de Temari, je m'appelle Konan, enchanté de te rencontrer.

- Mais comme c'est une longue histoire et que se soir c'est une fête pour Naruto, laissons ça de côté, proposa Gaara visiblement gêné que Konan devienne une curiosité.

-Mais avant j'aimerais bien faires les présentations pour que ton amie sache quand même qui nous sommes ! Intervient une blonde avec une queue de cheval remontée.

Devant sa détermination ils ne purent qu'accepter. Et c'est parti pour les présentations !

« Alors moi c'est Ino, la fille aux cheveux rose c'est Sakura fait gaffe elle a une force dingue.

-fait attention à se que tu dis si tu en veux pas une.

- Celle avec les deux macarons c'est Tenten, un vrai garçon manqué qui aime les armes blanches.

-Et alors ?

- Et la brune là bas c'est Hinata, elle est très timide

-…

- Ensuite côté garçon, celui qui a une coiffure en ananas c'est Shikamaru. Il à beau avoir un QI de deux cent c'est un vrai feignant.

-Galère

-Lee c'est celui avec des gros sourcils, il adore repousser ses limites.

-Salut

-Le brun qui sourit niaisement c'est Saï, un nouveau qui n'est pas très doué dans les relations sociales.

-Bonjour

« Tiens je me disait bien que je ne le connaissait pas celui-là, se dit Naruto »

« Celui qui à de long cheveux et qui a les même yeux qu'Hinata est son cousin, Neji.

-…

-Celui qui est déjà entrain de manger c'est Choji

-'lut

-Le brun décoiffé avec son chien c'est Kiba et Akamaru

-Salut

-Et celui qui est caché dans son parka et sous ses lunettes c'est Shino.

« Zut je ne l'aurais pas reconnu lui alors, pensa Naruto »

« Ensuite pour ce qui est des senseis, celui avec le col roulé qui lui monte jusqu'au nez c'est Kakashi, celui qui fume c'est Asuma, la brune aux yeux rouge c'est Kurenai, celui avec son (horrible) combinaison verte c'est Gai, le brun avec une queue de cheval c'est Iruka, la blonde c'est Tsunade notre Hokage, à côté Shizune son assistante et enfin Jiraya (le pervers).

-Merci …euh … Ino, je vais tâcher de me souvenir de tous ses noms !

Puis tous le monde alla s'installer à table car le chef venait de crier que les ramens allaient être servis. Bonne nouvelle pour la nunkenin, personne ne semblait l'avoir reconnu. C'était parfait.

Le repas se passait dans une bonne ambiance. Naruto et Kiba mettait animait la soirée, au grand damne de Sakura mais sous les éclats de rire de Gaara (et oui), Shikamaru somnolait, Lee lançait des défis à un Neji impassible sous le regarde amusé de Tenten, Ino draguait Saï qui ne remarquait rien du tout, Shino discutait tranquillement avec une Hinata qui lançait de petits regards furtifs en direction d'un certain jeune homme, alors que les senseis discutaient de tout et de rien même s'ils étaient un peu éméchés. Seul Konan avait un peu de mal à trouver sa place, tout ça était si nouveau pour elle. Passer du temps avec des personnes dans une ambiance amicale sans se soucier des problèmes de demain, elle avait du mal à s'y faire, surtout en pensant à son retour vers Suna. De plus son cœur était un peu vide, son amour lui manquait cruellement.

Elle se tourna donc vers Gaara en bougeant ses lèvre de façon qu'il puisse y lire dessus « je sors un peu, restes ici, je reviens ». Su ce, elle se leva et pris la direction de la sorti. Elle marcha un peu puis s'installa sur un banc à environ cinquante mètres du restaurant. La fraicheur de la nuit lui fessait du bien, elle laissa une légère brise caresser son visage et faire virevolté ses mèches soyeuses. Il fessait si frais comparé à Suna… Suna, pourquoi toutes ses pensée la ramenait vers ce village et surtout vers elle, sa mission. Elle a déjà tué, certains meurtres étant préparé à l'avance mais jamais elle ne les avait constamment à l'esprit. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'elle avait une mission double, une mission pour l'akatsuki. Elle ne devait pas se faire découvrir, et ça serait assez difficile. Enfin elle pourrait aviser le moment venu si les choses tournaient mal. De toute façon elle n'était pas seul, il y avait toujours des yeux sur elle, elle le savait. Ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber.

A se moment elle entendit un bruit près de l'arbre qui se situait à environ dix mètres d'elle. Par réflexe elle lança un kunaï dans cette direction, mais, d'après le bruit, il fut arrêté par un autre objet métallique. Sur ses gardes, elle se leva et se mis en position de défense prête à se battre. Un homme sorti de l'ombre et s'avança. Elle le connaissait, c'était l'homme au col roulé monté jusqu'au nez qui était aussi à la petite fête… Kakashi si elle se souvenait bien. Elle se sentait bête de l'avoir attaquer

« Euh désolé pour le kunaï, s'excusa-t-elle, réflexe débile !

-Ce n'est pas grave, et puis c'est mieux d'avoir des réflexes « débiles » lors des combats, ça peut nous sauver la vie

-Oui c'est vrai

-Le dessert va arriver, Gaara voulais vous chercher mais comme je voulais un peu me dégourdir les jambes, je me suis proposé !

-Merci j'arrive. Cependant vous pouvez me tutoyer, je ne suis pas très vielle.

-Très bien mais à la condition que se soit dans les deux sens !

Cette réponse surpris Konan, il avait l'air bien plus vieux qu'elle avec ses chevaux presque blanc. Enfin en l'examinant de plus près, son corps était musclé et athlétique, son visage ne possédait aucune ride et il avait une peau à l'aspect parfait. Tout bien réfléchi, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans qu'elle. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner et lui dire :

« Bon, tu viens ? »

Kakashi sourit derrière son col. Il trouvait que la présence d'une femme le détendait vraiment. Peut-être devrait-il accorder plus de considération aux avances d'Anko, avant que se soit trop tard. Il ne voudrais quand même pas passer toute se vie seul.


	5. Chapter 5

Départ pour Suna

Le lendemain de la petite fête organisée en l'honneur de Naruto, Tsunade avait convoqué les équipes qui allaient partir en mission le jour qui suivait.

Le jour du départ était arrivé. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon quand les dix ninjas se retrouvèrent devant les portes du village près à partir. Enfin pour l'instant ils étaient plutôt neuf car il y en avait un qui était en retard (je vous laisse deviner qui c'est !). Lorsqu'ils furent tous présent, ils partirent donc pour Suna.

Cela fessait déjà environ trois heures qu'ils marchaient. Ils avançaient à un bon rythme mais au bout d'un moment Sakura eu l'impression d'être suivit. Elle se rapprocha donc de Neji puis lui murmura à l'oreille d'enclencher son Byakugan pour voir si effectivement ils étaient suivit. Lorsque Tenten vit Sakura si près de son coéquipier, elle senti une boule se former dans son estomac. Mais elle mit ça sur le compte d'un combat prochain car Néji venait de confirmer la présence d'une vingtaine d'ennemis.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses proposa de faire une pause, ce que personne ne contredit. Elle en profita pour expliquer aux autres ninjas qu'ils étaient suivis et qu'ils allaient surement tomber dans une embuscade. Il fallait donc qu'ils s'y préparent.

Elle avait raison. Environ dix minutes après le début de leur pause, un shuriken fusa vers Lee qui l'esquiva. Une vingtaine d'hommes apparurent. D'après Konan ça devaient être des mercenaires car elle en reconnaissait certains. Ils appartenaient à l'élite il ne fallait donc pas les sous estimer.

Deux s'approchèrent de Néji, deux de Tenten, cinq de Lee et Gai, six de Naruto, Sakura et Saï, trois de Kakashi et six de Gaara et Konan. Tous se préparèrent à combattre.

Naruto fut le premier à attaquer. Il utilisa un multi-clonage, et envoya ses clones sur ses assaillants. Mais ils furent tous mis KO. Le niveau de ces adversaires était donc assez élevé comme le pensait Konan. Saï se battait avec son katana, pendant que Sakura fessait appel à sa force herculéenne. Gaï et Lee utilisaient leur Taijutsu pour mettre leurs ennemis hors combat mais ce n'était pas gagné. Kakashi avait du activer son sharingan tellement ses adversaires lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Néji semblait mieux se débrouiller même s'il n'avait encore mis aucun adversaire KO, Tenten enchainait les attaques à une vitesse impressionnante et Konan se battait avec trois ninjas à l'écart, pour laisser plus de place à Gaara afin qu'il puisse utiliser sa technique sans se préoccuper d'elle.

Le combat durait depuis déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes et seul quelque ennemis avaient été mis hors combat. Konan cherchait depuis le début où elle avait bien pu rencontrer ses mercenaires. Elle savait qu'elle les avait vu lorsqu'elle avait été mercenaire dans une réunion, mais laquelle ? … Tout d'un coup son esprit compris ! C'était une réunion avec un dirigeant d'une organisation rivale de l'Akatsuki. La mission était … était …. Flute elle ne se rappelait plus ! A se moment Gaara commençait à se transformé et là elle se rappela. C'était une mission pour capturer les hôtes des démons à queues ! Il ne fallait pas qu'ils arrivent à en capturer avant que sa mission soit finie, le chef ne serait pas content si tout ne se passait pas selon ses plan.

Elle se rapprocha donc de Gaara pour le mettre an gardeet vérifia que personne n'avait l'affinité suiton, qui empêcherait Gaara d'utiliser son sable. Elle se décida d'allez informer Naruto quand elle entendit Néji prévenir qu'il y avait encore un homme caché dans les arbres. Elle utilisa son chakra pour localiser l'homme et déterminer son intention. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle comprit que l'homme s'apprêtait à lancer en traitre un kunaï en direction d'un des ninjas de Konoha. En se concentrant sur la trajectoire du projectile lancé elle arriva à déterminer sa cible.

Naruto se battait comme un forcené. Il allait envoyer un poing dans la face de son adversaire, mais il le loupa. Il ne comprenait rien, il était sur de ne pas le loupé. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était à côté de Gaara et plus avec Saï et Sakura. Gaara le regarda aussi avec de gros yeux, puis Gaara se tourna …

« Konan! »

… Il vit la jeune femme avec un kunaï planté dans l'épaule. Il se précipita vers elle mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste. Il savait à se moment la qu'elle était très, très énervée. Il ne donnait pas cher de la vie de leurs ennemis. En effet elle fit plusieurs signes et utilisa une technique hyoton. Une multitude de stalagmite de glace sortirent du sol pour empaler leurs ennemis. Il ne restait plus que celui qui avait osé lancer le kunaï. Elle fonça sur lui, lui envoya une slave de shriken de papier et s'en était fini.

Elle revint au milieu des ninjas de Konoha et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient tous sidérés par le spectacle de puissance qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Encore aussi efficace à se que je voie, Konan. »

La voix était grave et pesante. La concernée savait à qui elle appartenait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le localiser. Il était fou de venir ici, elle allait être découverte.

« Tu m'as bien aidé encore une foi en me débarrassant de ses bandits, ils ne voulaient plus écouter mes ordres et voulais les démons pour leur propres intérêts »

L'homme était apparu derrière Konan en lui passant un kunaï sous la gorge mais heureusement qu'elle l'avait senti venir, au dernier moment elle avait pu mettre son propre kunaï avec son bras valide entre celui de cet homme et sa peau. Tous furent surpris en voyant qu'il portait le vêtement des membres de l'Akatsuki.

« Mais fini vite ton travail tu me manque, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. Se n'est pas la peine de t'énervée, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre aujourd'hui. De toute façon tu n'es pas en forme ! Dit-il plus fort pour que cette fois-ci les autres entendent et pense qu'ils étaient ennemis »

A se moment il retira le kunaï qui était resté planté dans l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cette dernière poussa un cri et tomba à genoux. Il jouait bien la comédie, mais il aurait pu aller moins loin, et elle lui ferait savoir quand elle le reverrait. Les autres ninjas se précipitaient sur l'ennemi mais celui disparu après avoir dit :

« On se reverra quand tu sera totalement guéris ma belle »

La blessure saignait mais Sakura ne tarda pas à utiliser son jutsu médicale afin de soigné celle qui était à terre. Après plusieurs minutes Sakura déclara enfin :

« J'ai soigné la blessure mais il va te falloir du repos et tu ne pourras plus utiliser ton épaule avant au moins trois jours »

Konan et Gaara se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas retourner à Suna avec la pièce maitresse blessée, ça risquerait de compromettre la mission. Gaara pris donc les choses en mains :

« Très bien nous allons donc nous reposer dans un village le temps qu'elle se remette. Non loin d'ici il y a une source chaude où nous pourrions passer quelques jours. Je pense que se serais bénéfique à tout le monde !

-C'est une bonne idée, admis Sakura, l'eau détendra ses muscles et elle récupérera plutôt vite

-Très bien alors allons y, renchéri Kakashi qui s'approcha de la blessée, tu peux marcher Konan?

-Oui c'est bon

-Alors on te suit Gaara

Et ils prirent donc la direction de la source chaude. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Naruto se rapprocha de Konan. Il avait besoin d'une explication sur son déplacement soudain. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, c'est Naruto qui le brisa, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Euh … Dis moi Konan, je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi tout d'un coup tu t'es retrouvé à côté de Gaara ?

-Euh … Entre autres.

-J'ai utilisé une technique de permutation, ça peut être pratique dans certains cas.

-Une technique de permutation ? Tu dois être sacrément douée pour pouvoir utiliser une technique pareille.

-Euh … Mouai.

-Mais … Enfaite j'aimerais aussi savoir, pourquoi tu as pris ma place ?

-C'est simple, le kunaï t'aurais atteint en plein cœur, ou un peu à côté, pour te laisser en vie et pouvoir extraire le démon renard. Le choix était simple : un mort et un démon aux ennemis ou un blessé.

-Mais comment pouvais-tu savoir que le kunaï n'atteindrait pas ton cœur ?

-Différence de carrure. »

Naruto était impressionné, cette jeune femme analysait rapidement les situations et prenait les choix qui s'imposaient. Elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant pour prendre à la place l'arme alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours. Elle savait que c'était un hôte mais elle n'avait pas fuis à sa rencontre, en même temps, Gaara était dans le même cas que lui, et elle le côtoyait depuis l'enfance … Enfin, elle avait répondu à ses questions en toute franchisse, et ça il l'appréciait beaucoup. C'est pourquoi il ne lui demanda pas qui était cet homme et d'où elle le connaissait.

Konan avait arrangé la vérité pour Naruto, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle l'a sauvé pour que son démon de tombe pas aux mains des rivaux de son organisation. Mais elle se demandait pourquoi Madara était apparu. Avait-il peur qu'elle ne remplisse pas sa mission ? Ou qu'elle ne lui soit pas fidèle? Elle sourit à cet idée, car lui ne s'était pas privé d'aller voir ailleur et de lui briser le cœur. Enfin il lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient quand elle serait guérie, donc elle pouvait respirer. Avec la démonstration qu'il a faite, personne ne penserait qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Elle était donc tranquille.

Elle était encore plongé dans ces pensé qu'elle remarqua le regard rempli d'interrogation qu'un certain ninja posait sur elle que quand Gaara rompit le silence :

« Au fait, la source chaude est mixte, annonça Gaara

-QUOI ? S'exclamèrent en cœur les plus jeunes

-Mais que pour certaines heures !

-Ouf

Et il y eu un grand fou rire qui détendit l'atmosphère.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Arrivée aux sources chaudes

Après environ deux heures de marche, le petit groupe arriva enfin aux sources chaudes dont Gaara avait parlé. Le cadre avait l'air agréable. Une bâtisse relativement petite et typiquement japonaise se tenait devant eux. Elle était entourée d'arbres ce qui fessait qu'on ne voyait pas les bains, ils devaient se trouver à derrière le bâtiment et les végétaux.

Ils avancèrent donc vers l'entrée. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de parlé tellement il était impatient de pouvoir se détendre dans l'eau chaude et de manger des ramens. Sakura et Tenten partageaient son point de vu (pour la détente) mais de façon moins bruyante, tout comme Kakashi. Gaï et Lee clamaient haut et fort qu'ils profiteraient de se moment pour s'entrainer, alors que Saï et Neji pensaient aussi s'entrainer mais après un peu de repos. Quand à Gaara et Konan, ces quelques jours au calme leur permettraient de se détendre et de penser à autre chose qu'aux problèmes de Suna.

Gaara entra le premier, car c'était le seul à connaitre les lieux, suivit de tout les autres. Ce fut également lui qui fut désigné pour s'occuper d'aller chercher les clés des chambres. Il s'avança donc vers la réceptionniste :

« Bonjour, nous aimerions savoir si vous avez encore de chambres de disponible ?

-Oui. Vous souhaiteriez rester combien de temps ?

-Sakura, combien de temps penses-tu qu'on restera ? Demanda Gaara à la Med-in

-Euh je pense que cinq jours sera suffisants ! Répondit cette dernière.

-Donc nous resterons cinq jours !

-Très bien alors j'ai encore de disponible deux chambres pour quatre personnes, deux chambres trois personnes, trois chambres deux personnes avec lit double, une chambre deux personnes avec deux lits simple et une chambre une personnes.

Gaara réfléchi au meilleur agencement pour les chambres. Bon, déjà les senseis auraient une chambre pour eux seul. Ensuite les filles ensemble (même s'il aurait voulu être dans la même chambre que Konan pour avoir un œil sur elle, c'était mieux qu'elle soit avec Sakura et Tenten, elle pourrais peut-être crée des liens et puis de tout façon elle n'était pas seule). Après il restait plus que les garçons. Ils étaient cinq, sachant que Gaara voulait un peu de tranquillité, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des éléments turbulents. Ah ! Il a trouvé comment faire, et en plus se sera rigolo !

« Alors on va prendre la chambre une personne, les deux chambres trois personnes, la chambre deux personnes avec lits simples et une chambre deux personnes lit double !

-Très bien voici les clés.

La réceptionniste tendit les clés à Gaara et rajouta à l'intention de tous :

« Pour ce qui est des horaires pour le bain, comme nous n'avons qu'une grande source, c'est pour les hommes de neuf heure à onze heure, mixte de onze heure à quatorze heure, pour les femmes de quatorze heure à dix-sept heure et de nouveau mixte de dix-sept heure à neuf heure. Alors bon séjour ! »

Gaara la remercia et se dirigea vers ses compagnons, leurs tendis les clés et leurs donna la répartition des chambres :

« Kakashi-senseï, vous avez la chambre avec le lit double et vous Gaï-senseï la chambre avec le lit simple. Les filles vous êtes ensemble. »

Konan lui lança un regard surpris mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua

« Naruto tu es avec Lee dans la chambre deux personnes »

La réaction de Naruto de ne fit pas attendre comme l'avait pensé Gaara.

« Oh non ! Pourquoi je me tape gros sourcils ?

-Parce-que Neji, Saï et moi avons envie de calme !

Naruto ne dit plus rien et bouda.

« Et donc, repris Gaara, Neji et Saï vous serez avec moi ! »

Tout le monde sembla content de la répartition des chambres, sauf Naruto bien sur !

Lorsque tous eurent leurs clés, chaque chambré parti rejoindre le lieu où ils dormiraient les prochains jours afin de déposer leur affaires.

Lee et Naruto étaient arrivés dans leur chambre depuis environs deux minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Gaï au sourire plus blanc que blanc :

« En avant la jeunesse, il ne faut pas négliger l'entrainement !

-Oui Gaï-senseï !

Lee sortit donc à la suite de Gaï pour aller s'entrainer au grand désespoir (ou soulagement) de Naruto. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il irait bien voir s'il n'y avait rien à manger, genre ramen.

Dans la chambre de Kakashi c'était le calme (normal il est seul), tout comme dans la chambre des trois autres garçons.

Du côté des filles, il y avait un peu plus de discussion :

« Ah c'est trop bien de s'être un peu arrêté pour se détendre, dit Tenten.

-Oui, je vais pouvoir aller me faire chouchouter et me faire masser, j'ai vu qu'il y avait ça en bas ! Rajouta la rose.

- Euh … ça ce n'est pas mon truc, annonça la brune. Et toi Konan tu ne dis rien ?

- Ben qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?

-Si ça te plait d'être ici et se que tu compte faire par exemple, répondit Sakura.

-Euh oui je suis contente de pouvoir un peu me reposer, mais j'en profiterais aussi pour m'entrainer.

-Ah non, dit la med-in, ce n'est pas le moment que tu t'entraine avec ton épaule il te faut que du repos si tu veux guérir au plus vite !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ménagerais mon épaule. De toute façon je me sens déjà mieux avec les soins que tu m'as prodigué !

-J'espères que tu feras doucement sinon je te ligote au lit !

La dernière remarque de Sakura fit rire les trois filles. Elles finirent tranquillement de ranger leurs affaires et Sakura partit se faire masser. Tenten quand à elle décida d'aller se baigner, il n'était que 16h, alors que Konan alla un peu marcher pour faire se dégourdir les jambes.

Konan sorti de l'auberge pris un petit sentier qui passait derrière les sources. Il fessait frais à l'ombre des arbres et une légère brise lui chatouillait le visage. Elle entreprit de visiter un peu les environs pour trouver un endroit où elle pourrait s'entrainer le lendemain. Après deux minutes de marche elle tomba sur Lee et Gaï qui s'entrainait et un peu plus loin Saï qui dessinait à côté de Gaara qui devait somnoler. A son approche ce dernier se redressa, lui fit un bref coucou puis se recoucha. Ouf … Elle pensait déjà qu'il la retiendrait pour qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin. Elle continua donc son chemin et cinq minutes après sa dernière rencontre elle trouva l'endroit idéal pour s'entrainer. Une partie où la forêt était moins dense. Elle pourrait donc d'entrainer au frais mais aurait la place pour bouger.

« Tiens que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans l'eau pour détendre les muscles de ton épaule ? »

Konan se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kakashi qui tenait son éternel livre d'une main.

« Euh … J'y irais plus tard là ça ne me dis rien, répondit-elle sans vraiment savoir quoi dire

-Ah, d'accord. Mais qu'es-tu venu faire par ici plutôt que de rester dans ta chambre pour te reposer ?

-Te prendrais-tu pour ma mère ? Elle rit légèrement. En fait … Ne me fais pas la morale, mais … Je cherchais un lieu pour m'entrainer un peu à partir de demain. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester des journées entières à ne rien faire, j'ai besoin de me dépenser un minimum.

-Je comprends. Et tu compte t'entrainer seule ?

-Oui, à moins que je demande à Gaara.

-Sinon je peux m'entrainer avec toi si tu veux ? Tu ne connais pas vraiment mes techniques donc ça pourrait être une bonne chose. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Cette proposition surpris beaucoup la jeune femme. Une partie d'elle avait envie d'accepter mais l'autre lui disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas. Mais au fond, où était le mal de s'entrainer avec cet homme ? Se n'est pas comme si elle couchait avec. Elle n'avait pas à avoir mauvaise conscience vis-à-vis de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Ok, rendez-vous ici demain à sept heure, c'est bon ?

-Parfait à demain alors !

Kakashi rentra donc vers l'auberge, il était presque dix-sept heure et il pourrait donc allez se détendre dans l'eau chaude. Konan resta encore un peu sur place puis décida de rejoindre sa chambre pour se reposer avant le repas du soir.

Pendant se temps Tenten s'était endormi dans la source. Elle se réveilla puis regarda le ciel pour voir qu'elle heure il était. Elle fit un bon en voyant qu'il était dix-sept heures. Zut, les hommes allaient arriver et elle était encore dans l'eau. Elle se dépêcha de sortir et mis une serviette autour de sa poitrine. Elle alla sortir du vestiaire quand un homme la retint par le bras.

« Eh ma jolie tu ne vas pas partir alors qu'on arrive à peine !

-Je vais me gêner, alors lâchez moi !

-C'est qu'elle a du caractère la demoiselle !

-Elle vous a dit de la lâcher, alors si vous souhaitez encore pouvoir tenté votre chance avec d'autres demoiselles, je vous conseille de faire ce qu'elle vous a dit.

Tenten reconnu tout de suite celui qui avait parlé, c'étai Neji. L'homme la lâcha et parti sans dire un mot. Neji s'approcha de Tenten dont le cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

« Ca va ?

-Oui, merci

-Tu feras attention la prochaine fois.

Et il parti. Tenten le suivi du regard et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seul à le regarder. Une fille aux cheveux bleus le contempla aussi. Cette fille lança un sourire à l'attention de Neji lorsque celui-ci pris la direction du bain et, au plus grand étonnement de Tenten, Neji lui rendit. A se moment, la jeune brune se surpris à penser que jamais Neji ne lui avait souri et ça la rendait un peu triste.


	7. Chapter 7

Sentiments …

Tous les ninjas se réunirent pour diner aux alentours de dix-neuf heure trente dans la salle à manger. Le repas se passa dans un calme relatif avec Naruto qui mettait de l'ambiance. En tout cas l'atmosphère était détendue.

Après le repas bon nombre de ninjas décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Se fut le cas de Tenten, Lee, Konan et Kakashi qui avaient prévue de s'entrainer le lendemain, mais aussi de Naruto, Saï et Gaara tout simplement parce que cette journée les avait épuisé. Sakura quand à elle décida d'aller un peu se promener au claire de lune, elle s'était reposée l'après-midi pendant son massage et n'était pas fatiguée, Gaï avait décidé de s'entrainer encore un peu alors que Neji avait prévu tout autre chose.

Tenten était allongée depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, alors que sa colocataire présente dormait depuis un bon moment. Elle décida donc de se lever et d'aller un peu prendre l'air. Elle sortit en douceur sur le balcon de sa chambre et s'appuya sur la rambarde. Tout d'un coup son regard fut captivé par une silhouette, ou plutôt deux silhouettes sous un arbre à gauche un peu à l'écart des lumières. Elle y regarda de plus près et sentit son monde s'écrouler. Ces deux silhouettes n'étaient autre que Neji et la fille aux cheveux bleu à qui il avait sourit, et ils s'embrassaient assez passionnément à se qu'elle pouvait en voir. Depuis l'académie elle n'avait pas cessé de se donner à fond dans l'espoir qu'il la remarque, mais apparemment ça n'avait pas marché. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et tourna les talons pour rentrer lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Konan.

« Tu ne dors pas encore Tenten ?

-Euh non je prenais un peu l'air mais je devrais réussir à m'endormir maintenant, lui répondit cette dernière avec un sourire faux.

Konan laissa passer la brune puis jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction où cette dernière regardait avant. Elle comprit tout de suite le malaise de sa colocataire. Elle se doutait que Tenten était attachée au jeune homme, qui embrassait fougueusement une autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était flagrant pourtant mais apparemment pas pour tous, et surtout pas pour le concerné.

Pendant se temps Sakura était allée se promener dans la petite forêt qui bordait la source chaude. Elle trouva un coin où le ciel n'était pas caché par l'épais feuillage. Elle s'y allongea et regarda un peu les étoiles. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et le vent n'était pas froid mais plutôt chaud. C'était une magnifique nuit pour observer le ciel. Elle laissa divaguer ses pensées vers la mission, ses coéquipiers, son parcours depuis les dernières années, puis sur Sasuke. Où était-il ? Pensait-il à eux ? A elle ? Et elle l'aimait-elle encore ? Ou était-ce juste un amour de jeunesse ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Après une bonne heure de torture mentale et décida de se lever pour retourné à sa chambre. Elle alla commencer à marcher lorsque deux hommes apparurent à côté d'elle. Sakura était sous le choc en voyant leurs vêtements : noires à nuages rouges.

« C'est bien notre veine regarde qui est dans le coin, dit le premier aux allures de requin.

-Elle est seule, elle ne peut rien faire, répondit le second aux yeux rouge sang. Pars devant je te rejoins Kisame.

-Ok

Sur ce le requin partit, laissant seul la rose prise de panique et Itachi. Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était trop loin de l'auberge et ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ce meurtrier. Elle jugea donc préférable d'attendre.

« Sakura Haruno, la med-in, je ne pensais pas rencontrer un ninja de Konoha dehors à cette heure ci.

-Désolé, je ne trouve pas le sommeil, répondit-elle en essayant de se donner une contenance.

-Tu sais que si je voulais je pourrais en finir avec toi.

Le sang de Sakura se glaça. Alors elle allait mourir ici et maintenant ? En tout cas elle ne lui faciliterait pas le travail.

« Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'éliminer, même si ça arrangerait quelques uns de nos membres. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, enfin ses jambes avançaient toute seules. La jeune femme eu un léger mouvement de recul.

« Je te laisse la vie sauve, mais ne dit a personne qu'on est passé par là, sinon la prochaine fois tu n'aura peut-être pas cette chance, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille »

Puis il parti, se demandant pourquoi il avait été si clément avec elle, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Sakura était encore sous le choc. Elle avait été épargnée par Itachi. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais le plus important c'est qu'elle s'en soit tiré.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, elle rentra tranquillement se coucher en repensant encore à sa soirée. Etrangement un visage hanta sa nuit, mais se n'était pas le même que d'habitude.

Le lendemain matin, Konan, Sakura et Tenten descendirent prendre ensemble leur petit déjeuné. Il était tôt mais il y avait déjà quelques personnes dans la salle. Gaara et Saï venait de finir leurs repas lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent. Ces derniers informèrent les filles que Lee et Gaï étaient déjà partis s'entrainer, Kakashi venait de finir le premier repas de la journée et de partir à la source se détendre, Neji venait tout juste de se réveiller et qu'il viendrait un peu plus tard, alors que Naruto dormait encore.

Une fois toutes ses informations fournis, les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et sortir. Les trois ninjas étaient installées depuis environs dix minutes lorsque deux filles prirent place sur la table à côté. L'une d'elle avait les cheveux bleus vif. Tenten en la remarquant ressentit la tristesse s'emparer d'elle. Konan remarqua son malaise, mais pas Sakura encore trop occupée à repenser aux événements de la veille.

« Oué je sais, je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu hier, dit la fille aux cheveux bleu à sa copine, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… »

Tenten tendis l'oreille malgré elle, elle voulait, non devait savoir.

« On était sous un arbre à s'embrasser et je commençais à aller un peu plus loin quand un mec, un vieux qui portait une combinaison verte, moulante et affreuse a appelé Neji pour lui dire qu'il devait aller se coucher car demain il devrait s'entrainer. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à enclencher le processus. »

Alors Gaï avait empêché Neji d'aller plus loin avec cette fille ? Tout d'un coup elle se sentit soulager, mais la suite allait la replonger dans la tristesse.

« En tout cas, il embrasse super bien, et il a un de ses corps, trop beau. Se soir je vais essayer d'explorer plus en profondeur le spécimen et de finir le travail commencé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

Tenten se leva et parti vers la sorti les larmes aux yeux s'en était trop pour elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'extérieur elle fut rattrapée par Konan qui lui agrippa le bras.

« Tenten ne te met pas dans tout tes états pour lui ! »

La brune aux macarons été abasourdi. Comment savait-elle ? Et pourquoi essayait-elle de l'aider alors qu'elle ne la connaissait à peine ?

« Viens on va un peu marcher et tu vas me dire se que tu as sur le cœur. »

Tenten acquiesça et suivit Konan le long d'un sentier qui menait vers la forêt. Ce fut cette dernière qui brisa le silence qui c'était installé depuis dix bonnes minutes :

« Peut-être que Sakura serait mieux placée pour t'aider mais elle a l'air ailleurs depuis se matin. Donc si tu veux bien je vais essayer de faire se que je peux, même si je ne suis pas très doué pour les histoires de cœurs.

-C'est gentille de t'intéresser à moi et de vouloir m'aider, mais je ne sais pas si tu peux faire quelque chose.

-C'est à cause de Neji si j'ai bien compris ?

-Entre autres, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Tu sais je sais se que c'est que de se faire trahir par celui qu'on aime.

-Mais lui ne m'aime surement pas, et même moi je ne sais pas si je l'aime. Je ne rêve pas la nuit qu'il me prend dans ses bras ou qu'il m'embrasse. J'ai juste envie qu'il me remarque. C'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas que ce qu'il a fait avec cette fille et se qu'elle a dit me met dans cet été.

-Tu sais c'est comme ça que ça commence en général, tu veux qu'il fasse attention à toi et qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour toi. C'est seulement après que vient l'envie d'être plus proche de lui.

-Peut-être, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je suis perdue.

-Essaye de faire le tri, toi seul peu le faire.

-Merci.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Oh zut je n'ai pas vu l'heure Kakashi doit déjà m'attendre !

-Tu t'entraines avec Kakashi ?

-Oué il s'est proposé. Et toi tu ne t'entraine pas ? Demanda Konan en s'éloignant.

-Si, dans environ une heure trente, en attendant je vais aller boire quelque chose au bar.

-Ok, à plus tard alors !

Konan partit en courant vers le lieu d'entrainement où l'attendait son adversaire pendant que Tenten rentra à l'auberge les idées un peu plus claires.


	8. Chapter 8

… et entrainements

Konan arriva au pas de course sur le lieu de l'entrainement. Elle avait déjà dix bonnes minutes de retard, mais Kakashi n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle en profita pour souffler un peu et s'échauffer. Elle commença par faire travailler ses articulations, puis échauffa ces muscles. Lorsqu'elle eu fait tout ça, elle se concentra sur son épaule blessée. Elle essaya de soulever le bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller à plus de quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Les rotations lui causaient aussi des douleurs. C'était mieux que la vielle mais se n'était pas encore ça. Bon elle se résolu à ne pas utiliser son bras gauche aujourd'hui. Pour être sur qu'elle ne l'utiliserait pas, elle décida de le bander le long de son corps.

« Rolala, ce n'est pas pratique de faire se genre de truc seul avec une main ! S'énerva la Sunienne.

-Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

Konan se retourna et tomba sur Kakashi.

« Euh … oui …si tu veux bien. »

Kakiashi s'approcha et défit le bandage que la jeune femme avait essayé de faire et le recommença. Ses gestes étaient doux mais le bandage était ferme, son bras serait donc complètement inutilisable. Ainsi elle ne se blesserait pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Tu es si forte que tu crois pouvoir me battre avec une seul main ? Demanda Kakashi tout en continuant le bandage et en souriant à travers son masque.

-Je pourrais même te battre les yeux bandés si je le voulais … et si j'étais en meilleur forme.

-Ton épaule te fait mal ?

-Elle me lance encore pas mal.

-Tu en as parlé à Sakura ?

-Elle a fait se qu'elle a pu, maintenant c'est à mon corps de faire le reste.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'entrainer alors, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

Kakashi venait de finir de bandage de Konan alors que cette dernière se retourna furieusement vers lui.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas rester sans m'entrainer, blessée ou pas. Alors mets-toi en position maintenant. »

Kakashi n'eu pas le temps de se mettre en position que Konan attaquait déjà. Elle avait sortir des kunaïs de la pochette qu'elle avait accroché sur sa jambe droite et les avait lancé sur Kakashi qui les esquiva facilement. Puis ils enchainèrent avec du taijutsu pendant dix bonnes minutes. La jeune femme lança un grand coup de pied que son adversaire ne pu éviter. Il alla donc s'étendre quelques mètres plus loin. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se releva, remonta son bandeau frontal révélant ainsi son sharingan.

« Tu passes enfin aux choses sérieuses à se que je vois ! »

Après ses paroles, Konan fit des signes pour enfin lancer une nué de petits oiseaux en papier sur le sensei, qui les évita de justesse.

« Toi aussi ! »

Des techniques plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres fusaient de partout. On ne pouvait pas voir qui avait l'avantage.

Après deux heures d'entrainement, Kakashi décida d'en finir. Il accéléra la cadence. Konan avait beaucoup de mal à suivre, elle se fatiguait plus vite avec sa blessure. Puis le ninja copieur arriva à lui assener un coup de poing qui la fit tombée, une fois au sol il se mit sur elle et pointa un kunaï sous sa gorge.

Konan était plongé dans son regard si particulier du faite qu'il ne possédait qu'un sharingan. Son corps était attiré par cet homme comme un aiment. Jamais elle n'avait eu une sensation si intense, même avec Madara. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps ne répondait plus. Elle avait une drôle de sensation qui la fit frissonner de tout son être, pourtant elle n'était pas pris dans un genjutsu.

Kakashi était lui aussi hypnotisé par les yeux bleu pâle de son adversaire. Cette femme avait du caractère et savait se battre. De plus elle était étonnamment belle. Et dire que se n'est que maintenant qu'il se tenait à califourchon sur elle qu'il s'en rendait compte … Euh à califourchon ? Se rendant compte du caractère ambigu de la situation, il se leva et lui tendit une main.

« Je pense que l'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui, on reprendra demain.

-Ca marche.

Elle se releva et Kakashi entreprit de défaire le bandage qui maintenait le bras de la jeune femme. Elle rougit par tant de gentillesse. Une fois cela fait, ils partirent en direction de l'auberge. Ils se séparèrent devant le bâtiment, Konan décidant d'aller se reposer et Kakashi d'aller se détendre dans l'eau chaude.

Après que Konan l'ai quitté, Tenten prit la direction du bar dans le hall de l'auberge. Elle s'installa puis commanda un cocktailde fruit plein de vitamines. Elle sirota sa boisson en repensant à Néji et à sa conversation avec Konan. Peut-être qu'elle le considérait juste comme une personne très proche, un ami, et qu'elle n'éprouvait pas plus de sentiment à son égard. Sa réaction était dans tout les cas démesurée. Il ne lui appartenait pas et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Tout comme elle. Elle n'allait pas se miner le moral pendant encore cent sept ans pour rien.

« Ce n'est pas sérieux de boire déjà à cette heure de la matinée »

Cette voix sorti Tenten de ses pensées, elle se retourna pour tomber à son grand étonnement sur … Gaara. Il la regardait de ses beaux yeux inquisiteurs vert pâles.

« Oh, ce n'est qu'un cocktail de fruit, pour les vitamines tu sais. Il faut que je soie en forme pour m'entrainer, répondit la jeune brune d'un ton lasse.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Ta une salle tête, demanda le roux avec son tact habituel.

-Euh, juste un problème de fille. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai déjà parlé avec ton amis, tu n'as pas besoin d'écouter mes histoires, compléta-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour au vu de la drôle d'expression de Gaara.

-Konan ?

-Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

-C'est juste que ça m'étonne qu'elle tisse des liens si vite. Ca fessait cinq ans qu'elle voyageait sans vraiment d'amis, d'après se que je sais.

-Ca faisait cinq ans sue vous ne vous êtes pas vu ?

-Oui, on c'est revue que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine.

-Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

-C'est compliqué, mais se n'est pas le moment de revenir sur ça. Le plus important c'est qu'elle soit de nouveau là.

-Tu as raison.

-Alors tu as prévu de t'entrainer avec qui ?

-Avec toute l'équipe.

-Oh tu as de la chance de t'entraîner avec le fauve de Konoha.

-Je te le fais ne pas dire, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Ah tu vois, tu as rigolé. C'est mieux que quand tu fais la tête.

Tenten rougissait aux dire du jeune Sunien, ça remarque lui fit chaud au cœur. Peut-être trouverait-elle un jour un homme qui l'acceptera et avec qui elle pourra passer ça vie. Elle était encore jeune, elle avait du temps alors il ne fallait pas se miner le moral, pas encore. Les paroles de Gaara lui permirent d'arrêter de se morfondre et de se questionner. C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'elle reprit la parole.

« En parlant d'entrainement, je devrais y aller.

-Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. On y va ?

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent donc vers le lieu d'entrainement de l'équipe Gaï. Ils papotèrent pendant le trajet de tout et de rien. Ca fessait du bien à Tenten de discuter avec quelqu'un, elle se sentait appréciée. Gaara appréciait tout autant car ça lui montrait qu'il pouvait être sociable avec les gens. Ses pensé morbides étaient loin derrière maintenant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils furent arrivés au lieu d'entrainement. Seul Néji était présent.

« Oh Néji, Gaï-senseï et Lee ne sont pas là ? Demanda la jeune brune avec une légère rougeur aux joues.

-Non, ils sont déjà partis courir, mais Gaï a dit qu'on devait s'entrainer tout les deux, répondit-il sur un ton froid qui choqua la jeune fille.

-Très bien. On se voit plus tard Gaara ?

-Oui, comme tu veux. On aura qu'à se retrouver pour le repas.

-Ok, a tout à l'heure.

Gaara tourna les talons et parti vers un lieu plus calme afin qu'il puisse lui aussi s'entrainer.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre. »

Tenten se retourna à l'entente de ses paroles.

« Pardon ?

-Ben oui, je ne pensais pas que se mec était ton genre.

-Tu te fais des films Néji.

-Non je vois très bien, dit-il en augmentant le ton.

-Et si c'était le cas, où est le problème ? Tu fricottes bien avec cette nunuche aux cheveux bleus!

Tenten avait dit a sur un ton de défi en espérant qu'il la laisse tranquille après. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu une réaction aussi violente de la part de Néji. Il se rua sur elle Byakugan activé. Elle l'esquiva et, même si elle savait qu'il était meilleur combattant qu'elle, elle se donna à fond comme elle le fessait à chaque entrainement. Mais Néji augmenta le rythme et elle fut acculée contre un arbre. Elle s'était encore fait battre. Mais se n'était pas fini, du moins pas pour Néji qui serra d'une main le cou de la jeune brune. Tenten était terrifiée par se qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son coéquipier, une fureur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Sous le choc elle parvint quand même à articuler :

« Néji … Arr … Arrètes … Tu vas … me… tuer. »

Néji sembla revenir à lui et lâcha tout de suite Tenten qui tomba au sol en toussant. Il se précipita sur elle.

« Tenten, ça va ? Je suis désolé, je … je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris, c'est comme si je n'étais plus maître de moi.

-C'est bon Néji, ça ... ça va.

-Je … je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

-J'ai peut-être dit ou fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du.

-Mais je n'aurais pas du réagir de cette façon dans tout les cas …Désolé.

-Oublions, continuons l'entrainement.

-Je risque de te blesser si je suis repris par cette fureur.

-Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement.

-Si tu le dit… Alors mets-toi en place Tenten.

Ils reprirent l'entrainement en fessant doucement. Tenten mis l'incident de côté, mais Néji n'y arrivait pas. C'est comme si une autre personne avait pris son corps et qu'il n'ait rien pu y faire. Il devait veiller à se que ça ne se reproduisent plus.

A l'écart quelqu'un observait la scène et sourit.


	9. Chapter 9

Konan

C'était la deuxième nuit que nos ninjas passaient dans la petite auberge située à côté de la source chaude. Tenten et Néji n'avaient parlé à personne de l'incident de la matinée, Tenten pour ne pas gêner son coéquipier et Néji parce qu'il ne savait pas encore comment expliquer la chose. Les autres avaient, pour leur part, passé une journée relativement calme entre entrainement et détente.

Après le repas du soir, Konan décida de se promener dans la petite forêt qui bordait le bâtiment. Elle s'y enfonça, trouva un endroit où l'on pouvait y voir les étoiles et s'y installa. Elle repensa aux événements de la journée, notamment à son entrainement avec Kakashi. Il y avait eu une ambiance particulière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, comme si plus rien n'avais d'importance, que tous ses soucis s'envolaient. Pourquoi cet homme lui faisait un tel effet, alors qu'elle était amoureuse de Madara ? Madara … Elle l'avait revu la veille, mais n'avait pas pu le toucher ni l'embrasser au risque de se mettre à jour. Ca avait été dur de le sentir à côté sans en profiter. C'est peut-être pour ça que sont corps avait réagit de cette façon avec le jounin de Konoha.

Son esprit continuait à divagué pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis elle se remémora sa rencontre avec le chef de l'Akasuki. Elle avait déserté Suna depuis trois ans et était mercenaire. Elle offrait ses services à qui pouvait se les acheter.

Flash back

Konan attendait dans une auberge un de ses clients potentiels. Elle était assise à une table au fond de la salle, le regard sur son verre. Un homme vint s'installer en face d'elle.

-Konan je présume ?

-…

- Il faudrait que tu élimines quelqu'un, lui lança l'homme sans même se présenter.

-Qui et où ?

-Natumu, puissant homme d'affaire, il est de kiri.

-Cela fera cent mille ryos.

-Très bien.

Konan se leva, mais l'homme la retint par le bras.

« Hé ma jolie, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça, on pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaitre ! »

Konan ne supportait pas les hommes qui pensaient pouvoir la mettre dans leur lit en claquant des doigts, ça la mettait hors d'elle, surtout lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien de particulier. Elle lui envoya son poing en pleine figure, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que non seulement, elle n'acceptait pas ses avances et qu'en plus elle n'acceptait pas son contrat. Le monde était plein d'autres ordures qui l'embaucheraient.

Elle prit la direction de la porte lorsqu'un homme encapuchonné l'interpella.

« C'est rare de voir une si jolie fille possédant autant de caractère »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda la silhouette de l'homme. Lui non plus n'allait pas s'y mettre, sinon il en prendrait aussi pour son grade.

« Vous avez perdu un client, mais je pense que vous en avez trouvé un autre. Mais asseyez vous donc. »

Konan, rassurée, s'installa et regarda son interlocuteur. Sous sa capuche, elle ne voyait que le bas de son visage. Il avait de belle lèvres fines et un menton mince. Son corps avait l'air musclé et ses mains, larges et masculines, semblaient douces. Elle rompit le silence.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Je vous préviens juste que je suis une professionnelle et non une fille de joie, lâcha-t-elle dans un sarcasme.

-Non je ne suis pas là pour le sexe. J'ai entendu parler de vous, Konan, vous êtes efficace et discrète, tout à fait le genre de personne dont j'ai besoin dans mon organisation.

-Et quelle est votre organisation ?

-L'Akatsuki, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Konan était surprise, non pas parce qu'elle se tenait devant un membre de l'Akasuki, mais parce que ce dernier voulait qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle était flattée que son talent soit reconnu, même si c'était par un criminel.

« Si j'accepte, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Je préférerais en parler dans un lieu plus discret. Suivez-moi.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers l'étage. Konan le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre. La jeune femme se promit que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, elle lui ferait regretter, membre de l'Akatsuki ou pas.

L'homme entra en premier dans la pièce, suivit par la jeune femme. La chambre était composée d'un lit double, d'une table de nuit, d'une commode, d'un porte manteau et d'une table avec deux chaises. L'homme s'avança vers le porte manteau tout en enlevant sa cape.

« Installes toi, j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas si on se tutoie ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-Euh non … c'est … bon, répondit-elle en étant stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait.

Un bel homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt se tenait devant elle, il avait les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur qu'une nuit sans lune. Ses cheveux lui descendaient aux épaules, légèrement ébouriffés, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage et un certain charme. Il fallait admettre qu'il était magnifique. Elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait des hommes au charme ravageur dans l'organisation c'était une bonne surprise. Elle réussit à reprendre contenance après quelques instants.

« Euh alors, que me proposes-tu?

-J'ai besoin d'une personne discrète et douée qui ne serait pas reconnue comme membre de l'organisation par les villages ninjas, pour faire des missions en toute discrétion, car tous mes hommes sont déjà connus. Si tu acceptes, tu garderas ton statue de mercenaire et tu ne seras reconnue qu'en tant que tel. En gros tu seras une mercenaire à mon service et non pas un ninja de l'Akatsuki.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je serais à la hauteur ?

-Je t'observe déjà depuis un bon moment. Tes techniques sont impressionnantes, comme ta manière de te battre et tu vas toujours au bout de tes missions. De plus tu es très belle et as du caractère. C'est une fille comme toi qu'il me faut.

Konan était touchée par tant de compliments et se mit même à rougir. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait des compliments sans sous entendus, et ça lui faisait bizarre. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui demanda enfin :

« Pourrais-je enfin savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Bien sur, je suis Madara Uchiwa et suis tombé sous ton charme, dit-il en lui prenant la main et en y déposant un baiser sur le dos comme un parfait gentleman.

Konan sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues violement. Cet homme lui faisait décidément beaucoup d'effet. De plus, c'était le chef de l'Akasuki. Elle devait avoir un faible pour les mauvais garçons, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle ne réagit même pas tout de suite lorsque Madara se plaça derrière elle et lui déposa de petits baisers dans le cou. Elle s'était jurée que s'il tentait quelque chose, elle lui donnerait une bonne leçon, mais c'était trop agréable pour y mettre un terme. Et il n'était pas laid, alors autant en profiter. Elle le laissa donc continuer.

Voyant qu'elle ne montra aucune réticence à ses baisers, Madara la prit telle une princesse, la soulevant de sa chaise pour la déposer sur le lit. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il avait envie d'elle là et tout de suite. Konan ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à l'homme si parfait qui lui caressait les cuisses, les hanche et la poitrine alors qu'elle-même retraçait les courbes de ses muscles sous ses vêtements trop nombreux et rapidement enlevés. Konan pouvait voir le désir de son amant. Elle caressa doucement le membre dressé, faisant pousser un gémissement rauque à son propriétaire. Madara, quand à lui, entra deux doigts dans l'intimité de sa belle afin de vérifier qu'elle était bien prête à l'accueillir. La sentant tout à fait détendue, il entra en elle sans plus de cérémonie. Il commença son mouvement de va et viens dans une symphonie de soupir puis accéléra la cadence lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus contenir son désir. Ils atteignirent ensemble le septième ciel pour la première fois mais surement pas la dernière.

Fin flash back

Elle s'était très vite attachée à l'ancêtre des Uchiwa. En entrant dans l'Akastuki, elle avait fait de nouvelles rencontres et crée de nouveaux liens. C'était comme la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle ne regrettait en rien son choix, même si un jour elle crut que son monde s'écroulait.

Flash back

Konan rentrait d'une mission de plusieurs mois, elle avait hâte de revoir son compagnon. Elle ne passa pas par la salle commune pour saluer tout le monde, mais pris la direction du bureau de Madara. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle toqua, mais sans réponse, elle la poussa donc légèrement et vit qu'il n'était pas là. Alors, il était surement dans sa chambre. Ses jambes la menèrent donc vers cette pièce. Une fois arrivée, l'impatience fut telle qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit la porte.

« Coucou, je s … »

Elle se figea devant la scène. Madara était couché sur le lit, une femme à cheval sur lui, tous deux nus. L'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle la trompait avec une autre. Son cerveau n'enregistrait plus rien d'autre que cette information. Lorsqu'elle était entrée, le chef de l'Akatsuki s'était figé, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Le problème fut réglé lorsque la jeune femme partit en courant, claquant la porte derrière elle. Il irait la voir après, mais d'abord, il finirait ce qu'il avait commencé.

Konan courrait dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller et ne regardait pas vraiment devant elle non plus, la scène occupant encore trop son esprit. Au détour d'un couloir, elle heurta violement quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le choc la fit tomber en arrière. Elle leva les yeux vers son « obstacle » qui se trouva être Itachi. Ses yeux étant embués par les larmes et son corps secoué par des sanglots, elle n'arriva plus à se contrôler. L'Uchiwa s'assit donc près d'elle et la prit dans les bras pour qu'elle se calme. Il la considérait comme sa sœur, n'ayant plus de frère sur qui veiller.

« Tu viens à peine de rentrer et je dois déjà te consoler, que se passe-t-il ? »

Itachi était d'une tel douceur avec elle que ça en choquait plus d'un. En sa présence, il n'était plus un meurtrier mais un protecteur. Pour Konan c'était son ami le plus fidèle et son confident. Elle lui faisait plus confiance à lui qu'à Madara, et maintenant encore plus. Elle se calma et lorsqu'elle eu assez reprit ses esprits, elle se confia.

« Madara … je … il était avec un autre, finit-elle en sanglotant

-Chut… Cela devait arriver.

-Mais je croyais qu'il m'aimait.

-Tu sais, il ne voit pas l'amour comme toi. Pour lui c'est avoir une femme belle et forte avec qui partager son lit et qui lui soit totalement dévouée, quoi qu'il fasse. Il n'est pas du genre à attendre des mois sans femme pour partager ses nuits.

-Je pensais que tu aurais compris.

Les deux membres de l'Akastuki se retournèrent et se levèrent vers le chef. Konan essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Madara était particulièrement menaçant aujourd'hui, surtout sharingans activés.

« J'ai compris maintenant, c'est bon, je ferais ce que tu attends de moi.

-Très bien, je t'attends demain matin pour que tu me fasses un rapport sur ta mission. A plus tard.

-Très bien.

Madara s'éloigna, laissant les deux autres seuls. Konan baissa la tête.

« Tu sais, peut-être qu'un jour tu trouveras le vrai amour et ce jour là, tu pourras t'éloigner de Madara.

-Et toi ? Je ne pourrais pas partir en te laissant ici.

-On verra le jour venu.

Fin flash back

« Ben dis donc, il nous en aura fallut du temps pour te trouver seule»

Konan se tourna doucement vers cette voix qu'elle connaissait. Cela lui mettait du baume au cœur de les revoir.

« Kisame et Itachi ! Que faites-vous là ?

-Ordre de Madara, jeter un œil sur toi, répondit le poisson.

-Vous m'espionnez ?

-Non, non, t'inquiètes pas, on est juste dans les parages, au cas où il y aurait quelque chose. On voulait te le dire hier mais on est tombé sur la mauvaise personne, celle aux cheveux rose.

-Elle s'appelle Sakura, Kisame, intervint pour la première fois Itachi.

-Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était bizarre aujourd'hui.

-On lui a tellement fait peur ? demanda Kisame en plein fou rire.

-Non, ce n'était pas de la peur mais plutôt de la réflexion.

-Peut-être parce qu'Itachi l'a laissé en vie.

-Peut-être.

-Par contre Konan, sois prudente, j'ai sentit quelqu'un qui utilisait un genjutsu, intervint l'Uchiwa.

-Un genjutsu ? Mais aucun de mes compagnons de route n'arrive à en utiliser.

-Kakashi le peut, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. C'est plutôt un genjutsu qui agit à distance et à long terme. Le genre qu'on utilise pour contrôler la personne.

-Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

-Hélas non, mais on sera à proximité si tu as un souci.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je peux rentrer en toute tranquillité. A plus, vous deux !

Sur ce, Konan pris la direction de l'auberge en pensant qu'elle devrait bien vite démasquer l'utilisateur de cette maudite technique et surtout celui qui la subit, c'est lui le plus dangereux.


	10. Chapter 10

Entrainement de garçons et blabla de filles

Le soleil commençait à filtrer à travers les rideaux de la chambre des filles depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque ses dernières décidèrent de se lever. Elles se préparèrent, encore dans le brouillard, puis descendirent ensemble prendre le premier repas de la journée. Dans la grande salle à manger, il y avait presque tout le monde, les seuls absents étant Gaï et Lee (devinez où ils sont !) ainsi que Néji.

-Tiens, Néji n'est pas là ? demanda Tenten en s'asseyant.

-Il est parti s'échauffer, car aujourd'hui, il se bat contre moi, lui lança joyeusement le seul blond présent.

-Ah super, je viendrais voir ça ! lança la brune aux macarons.

-Si vous voulez je peux vous accompagner, demanda Gaara.

-Moi aussi, comme ça, je pourrais soigner les blessés.

-Et moi, je ferais un beau dessin de Naruto se faisant éclater !

-Méeuh !

Les dernières répliques déclenchèrent un bel éclat de rire et la fin du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale.

« Bon, nous on va vous laisser, on va aussi s'entrainer. Tu viens Kakashi ?

-Oui je te suis

-Nous aussi on y va, pas que Néji pense que j'ai peur de lui !

Les ninjas sortirent de l'auberge et se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Konan et Kakashi se séparèrent du reste du groupe pour aller s'entrainer dans leur lieu habituel, alors que les autres partirent à la rencontre de l'Hyuga. Le petit groupe trouva Néji là où il s'était entrainé la veille avec Tenten. Les spectateurs s'installèrent sur une petite butte alors que Naruto avança vers son adversaire. Caché un peu plus loin derrière un arbre, une personne observait la scène pour voir si sa technique était au point.

« T'inquiètes, j'essaierais de ne pas te faire trop mal !

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça Naruto. Arrête de parler et viens !

Les deux adversaires commencèrent à échanger des coups assez lents puis ils augmentèrent le rythme. Chez les spectateurs, on entendait des « Ah », « Ouh »ou encore des « jolie ! ». Après quelques dizaines de minutes, Néji augmenta non seulement le rythme de ses attaques, mais aussi la rage dans celles-ci. Naruto devait avouer qu'il commençait à plier sous ces assauts. Même certains spectateurs commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

« Vas-y mollo, Néji, je n'ai pas envie de devoir le soigner ! Lança la rose, mais c'était comme si de rien n'était, Néji ne se calmait pas.

-Sakura a raison, ne lui refait pas trop le portrait, ajouta Saï, mais ça n'eut aucun effet sur le Hyuga.

-Néji, je pense que tu devrais te calmer, ce n'est qu'un entrainement. Tu m'entends, Néji ?

C'était Tenten qui avait parlé. Elle avait reconnu le regard de Néji, le même que la veille lorsqu'il l'avait presque étranglé. Lorsque le jeune homme entendit la voix de sa coéquipière, il reprit ses esprits.

« Oui c'est vrai, pas la peine de se donner à fond, pensa-t-il, ça peut-être dangereux »

Sur ces mots il calma son rythme, pensant encore à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait ses actes. Il devait tirer les choses au clair et vite, avant qu'il ne blesse grièvement quelqu'un.

Pendant ce temps, une personne pensait :

« C'est pas mal, mais cette fille arrive à le ramener à la raison. Il faut que je l'empèche de l'approcher, ou que je m'en débarrasse. »

Pour le repas de midi, tous les ninjas se retrouvèrent. Lee racontait fièrement ses exploits de la journée sous les yeux pleins de bonheur de Gaï, Kakashi discutait avec Konan de l'entrainement de la matinée, Gaara et Naruto se chamaillaient de « qui sera Kage en premier » sous le sourire niai de Saï, Sakura et Tenten parlaient du grand amour (qu'elles n'avaient pas encore trouvé) et Néji ruminait encore l'incident de la veille et du matin.

Une fois le repas fini, chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire que les filles prirent la direction des bains alors que les garçons décidèrent de s'entrainer encore, sauf Néji qui voulait se dégourdir les jambes et surtout ne pas combattre, de peur de blesser vraiment quelqu'un.

Il n'avait pas encore quitté le groupe qu'une voix se fit entendre

« Néji ! »

Il se tourna et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui s'approcha en courant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les yeux ahuris de tous les autres, et surtout de Tenten. Elle s'était fait une raison, mais ça lui faisait quand même encore mal, surtout quand c'était devant ses yeux !

« Ben, tu étais où Néji ? Je te cherche depuis se matin !

-Ah désolé Naki, je m'entrainais. Mais là, je vais me promener, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi !

-Oh oui j'aimerais bien, dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Sur ce, les deux jeune gens partirent sous le regard incrédule des autres.

« Ben dit donc, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait une copine un jour, celui-là, déclara Naruto.

-La fougue de la jeunesse, compléta un Gaï aux yeux larmoyants.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, on y va les filles ? demanda une rose.

-On te suit, ajouta Konan.

Un peu plus tard, les filles papotaient dans l'eau chaude, et le sujet du moment, c'était les garçons, ou plutôt comment savoir qu'on a trouvé le bon.

« Konan tu es quand même la plus âgée, donc tu devrais quand même en savoir un peu plus sur les mecs, demanda Sakura bien curieuse.

-Oui, je sais que c'est des êtres qui peuvent se monter si attirants et par la suite blessants.

-Dis donc, c'est radical comme description ! constata Tenten.

-Peut-être mais je parle d'expérience, et pas la peine d'essayer de savoir de qui il s'agit, vous n'en serez rien !

-Kakashi-senseï peut-être ? Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui.

-Euh … Non, désolé de te décevoir, mais on ne fait que s'entrainer ! Mais dis moi Sakura, hier, tu avais l'air perturbé, il n'y aurait pas un homme derrière tout ça ?

Oups, alors Konan avait remarqué le fait qu'elle soit dans les nuages une bonne partie de la journée de hier. Effectivement, c'était à cause d'un homme, mais non pas parce qu'elle était sous son charme, enfin si, un peu (c'est vrai qu'il est canon, comme tous les Uchiwa d'ailleurs), mais elle n'était pas amoureuse. Ses interrogations tournaient plutôt sur « pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ? ». Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça alors elle se cacha derrière un mensonge un peu bidon.

-Non, je pensais juste à … à Suna. Là bas, il fera chaud et ce n'est pas bon pour ma peau qui se déshydrate vite.

-Oh ! Si ce n'est que ça, dit Konan sachant parfaitement que la rose avait été perturbé par sa rencontre avec l'Uchiwa de l'Akatsuki.

-Et toi Tenten, ça va ? Tu n'as presque rien dit.

-Ah…Euh, je suis un peu rêveuse c'est tout.

-Encore Néji ? demanda l'ainée soucieuse.

-Non, je me suis fait une raison. C'est plutôt le combat de ce matin qui me travaille.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-On avait l'impression que Néji se battait pour sa vaincre sans se soucier de blesser grièvement son adversaire, annonça la rose, mais Tenten l'a ramené à la raison.

-Peut-être un moment d'égarement ? Tenta Konan

-Peut-être, répliqua la brune.

Tenten n'avait pas parlé de ce qui c'était passé la veille, elle ne voulait pas mettre son coéquipier dans une position délicate. Konan, quand à elle, se dit qu'elle devrait surveiller un peu le jeune homme, pas qu'il soit la victime du genjutsu dont Itachi lui avait parlé, ne sait-on jamais.

La nuit était tombée sur la région depuis un bon moment et bon nombre de ninjas étaient déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Cependant, Sakura avait décidé de trouver un endroit où elle pouvait aller voir les étoiles, un endroit où il n'y avait pas de lumière. Elle trouva le lieu idéal, là où Néji et Naruto s'étaient battus le matin même. Elle s'allongea donc dans l'herbe et admira les points scintillants au dessus de sa tête. Elle aimait regarder les étoiles et se dire que peut-être Sasuke les regardait aussi et pensait aussi à eux au même moment. Elle savait qu'au fond, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, ce n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ses sentiments pour lui sont plus faibles. Si elle devait donner sa vie pour lui, elle le ferait. Elle avait le même lien avec lui qu'avec Naruto : Une amitié profonde, si profonde que c'était de l'amour platonique.

« Encore celle-là ? Mais elle est suicidaire on dirait. »

Sakura se retourna en quatrième vitesse vers celui qui venait de parler. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Kisame. Décidément, elle en avait de la chance. Mais aujourd'hui, plus question de tremblée de peur, elle allait leurs faire savoir qu'elle en avait tout aussi marre qu'eux de leurs tomber dessus dès qu'elle se promenait la nuit.

« Je ne pouvais pas rêver que vous étiez encore là ! Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis !»

Puis elle leur tourna le dos. Sa réplique surpris Kisame et Itachi qui venaient d'arriver.

« Tu ne tiens pas à la vie on dirait, je vais te montrer, répliqua le requin.

-Nan, Kisame, laisses, je m'en occupe.

-Mais...on ne va pas la laisser s'en tirer une deuxième fois.

-Les ordres sont clairs, non ? Pas de morts et pas de prisonniers.

-Bon très bien, concéda-t-il en partant.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te découpe en petits morceaux ? demanda le nukenin en s'installant à côté de la frêle rose.

-Vous l'auriez déjà fait la dernière fois sinon. Et maintenant, je sais que vous avez des ordres à respecter, lui lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

-Un accident est si vite arrivé. Ce serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à ce beau visage, la menaça-t-il en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Euh … Oui …, répondit-elle avec un cœur battant la chamade juste à cause de ce contact.

-Elles sont belles ce soir, les étoiles.

Sakura se retourna incrédule vers le dangereux criminel qui admirait les étoiles. Elle se surprit même à penser qu'il n'avait pas l'air si méchant.

« Tu sais, il m'arrive aussi de regarder les étoiles, Sakura, dit-il d'une voix douce en se tournant vers cette dernière afin de capturer son regard.

-C'est juste que … je ne pensais pas …venant d'… d'un homme ayant tué son clan.

-Tu connais l'histoire officielle à se que je vois …

-L'histoire officielle ? Ce n'est pas se qui c'est vraiment passé ? Demanda la rose surprise.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire...

Son ton était si sensuel, il parlait dans un chuchotement à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la rose. Elle sentait son souffle, son cœur était affolé. Son esprit voulait qu'il recule mais son cœur voulait qu'il comble le vide. Après le dernier mot, Sakura sentit une douce sensation sur sa bouche : Itachi l'embrassait. Il avait d'abord déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour ensuite jouer avec ses lèvres. Sakura ressentit une chaleur s'emparer d'elle, jamais elle n'avait ressenti une chose pareille. Quand Itachi arrêta, elle reprit brutalement contact avec le monde. Il lui lança dans un souffle

« … mais qui sait, peut-être un jour, tu sauras. »

Avant de partir dans une nuée de corbeau.

Sakura était toute chamboulée par ce qui était arrivé. Elle avait aimé, même plus qu'aimé. Mais Itachi est un nukenin, et s'aimer dans ses conditions était interdit …


End file.
